Isaac Netero
|kana = ネテロ |rōmaji = Netero |name = Isaac Netero |manga debut = Chapter 12 |anime debut = Episode 10 (1999) Episode 6 (2011) |japanese voice = Bunmei Tobayama (1999) Ichirô Nagai (2011) |english voice = Paul Hudson (1999) |gender = Male |age = 110 (deceased) |hair = White (2011) |eyes = Brown (2011) |occupation = Hunters Association Chairman (former) |relatives = Beyond Netero (Son) |type = Enhancement |abilities = 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva First Hand Third Hand Ninety-Ninth Hand Zero Hand |Abilities = 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva First Hand Third Hand Ninety-Ninth Hand Zero Hand}} 'Isaac Netero '(ネテロ, Netero) is the 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. He is one of the oldest and most powerful characters in all of Hunter × Hunter. Appearance Isaac Netero appears to be a helpless old man, but is surprisingly fit and muscular for his age. He has a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. Netero is commonly seen wearing a traditional man's kimono and pair of geta. ﻿During the Chimera Ant arc he changes his appearance for his upcoming fight with Meryem by trimming his beard, moustache, and ponytail. When in combat, Netero prefers to wear a t-shirt with the Japanese Kanji character for the word "heart/mind" printed on the front and track shorts. Personality Netero is at first characterized as an energetic, playful, and at times seemingly absent minded elder. But Netero is slightly insane; he enjoys challenges and is thrilled by the prospect of a formidable enemy. This strange passion affects the way in which he governs the Hunters Association, frequently testing the physical limits of those attempting to become Hunters. Biscuit Krueger even calls Netero a "twisted individual," as he often enjoys giving Hunters he trusts impossible assignments that would take years to complete. Netero has dedicated his life to the martial arts and prayer. He displays a great deal of pride when it comes to his own abilities and has no respect for the weak. His goal in life is to find a worthy adversary against whom he can fight with his all. Background Not much is known about Netero's past. He was trained in the martial arts of Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu. Some years later, at the age of 46, he went to train in the mountains. During his time there he showed his gratitude to the martial arts and would do a set of ten thousand punches and prayers daily. On the first day of his training, it took him over eighteen hours to complete ten thousand punches. After completion of the ritual, he would collapse from exhaustion and fall into a deep sleep, only to awaken and repeat the ten thousand punches the next day. This would become Netero's daily routine for the next two years. One day after that time had passed, he realized that although he had completed his ten thousand punches, the sun had not yet set. Three years later, at the age of fifty, Netero had become capable of doing the ritual in under an hour. As a result, he spent the extra time in prayer, a development that led him to enlightenment. Some time later, Netero descended from the mountain, returning to the dojo he had begun his training in, and demonstrated his new strength. His time on the mountain had allowed him the ability to strike faster than the speed of sound, to the astonishment and amazement of his onlookers. Among his audience was the Grand Master of the dojo, who was moved to tears by the raw power and grace brought about by Netero's training. The man broke down at Netero's feet, begging to be trained, and offering the title of Grand Master in his stead. Netero accepted, under the lighthearted condition that he would be brought some food first. Years later, Netero, now in his mid-sixties, sought challengers at his dojo, fighters from places far and wide, determined to defeat him. Each challenger was defeated in turn, humbled by his amazing power, never failing to show their respect with a bow. Some years later, Netero would eventually fight Zeno Zoldyck's grandfather, Maha Zoldyck, and live to tell the tale. In addition, Netero eventually became the 12th Chairman over the Hunters Association. He was also a former member of the Seirin Group. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman election arc Before his death, Netero asked that the next chairman of the Hunters Association be decided by an election, with the Zodiac Twelve overseeing and assisting with the process. To win the election and thus become the new chairman, one must receive a majority of the votes (50% or higher) with over 95% Hunter participation. Abilities Netero displays incredible strength and stamina for his age, shown in his first appearance when he makes a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committee's blimp without a parachute and lands without incurring any harm. He is also a very powerful hand-to-hand combatant, capable of unleashing punches reported to be as fast as the speed of sound. Netero has excellent control over his muscles as well, being capable of preventing blood loss from a severed leg. Nen Ability Netero is an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen, claiming the title of the most powerful fifty years prior to the series. It is said that, because of the extremely quiet flow of his aura, one cannot read his next move. He is an Enhancer. Trivia *Netero's Nen ability was similar to the 'Stand' power of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''manga series, in which the user conjures and controls a spiritual being as a means of combat. *With Netero's Nen ability being called 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva and having numbered attacks (Zero Hand, First Hand, Third Hand, etc), it is safe to assume that Netero had 100 (if they are numbered 0-99) or 101 (if they are numbered 0-100) different attacks. *Netero's "Kung Fu Shingen" style and activation of the Miniature Rose by means of sticking his finger into his chest is reminiscent of the Hokuto Shinken style practiced by ''Hokuto no Ken's protagonist, Kenshiro. *He was the grandmaster of Shingen-Ryu Kung Fu, in which Biscuit, Wing, and Zushi all practice. Quotes * "That's a bad move, little ant !" -Isaac Netero, to Neferpitou ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Deceased characters Category:Enhancers